Alone
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Roxie regrets the chance of never telling Sabrina means to her. If only she has the courage to change back time to have a simple chance or even moment to tell the blonde her feelings or just kiss her. Yuri, Au, Character Death, Request fic


**Arashi: This is a request for Darkangel048 who want a Roxie/Sabrina. I not sure how exactly this idea came to be. Base a little bit on Whiskey Lullaby and Teardrops on my Guitar. **

**Sabrina the Teenage Witch belongs to Archie Comics. Songs feature Whiskey Lullaby goes to Brad Paisley and Teardrops on my Guitar to Taylor Swift. I only write as a hobby so I don't make any money off this story.**

Warnings-Au, Character death, language

Alone

Roxie regrets the chance of never telling Sabrina means to her. If only she has the courage to change back time to have a simple chance or even moment to tell the blonde her feelings or just kiss her. Yuri, Au, Character Death, Request fic

* * *

><p>Shaking I still try to figure why Sabrina did it. Why did she have to go as far as that? I choke back a sob fighting the memory of the earlier events of the week ago as I stare at the soft maple coffin in front of me in the church.<p>

Am I an idiot for not saying a thing? Fuck why Sabrina you didn't say a thing? I should be the one you could have said something to me. I would have listened! I'm you're friend though I hide the fact I love you more then a friend. Know I'll never know what it been like to kiss your lips. Or even hold you..

Would you have accepted my feelings? I let the tears roll down my cheeks as soft words reach my ears.

"She was drunk when the car hit her?"

"She wasn't drunk but depress though the reason why is quite clear."

"What was it?"

"Her boyfriend cheat on her with a good friend of hers but that's from what I heard though."

"Oh." Silence then the voice asks softly. "Was it true?"

"What part?"

"That's she was pregnant with his child?"

"Josh's? Yes she was since they were to be married but that ass hole had to break her heart when she went to tell him and that' show she found him in bed with someone else."

My heart stops in my chest at the words. Sabrina was expecting a child? God this is worst then anything to hear. An unborn child gone from this world before it could be born and thrive. I fall on my knees crying to myself as Sabrina's pet cat, Salem sits right next to me. His eyes hold a sad look in their depths which I didn't think is too weird.

I wait until everyone left before going to her coffin whispering softly touching her pale cheeks, "I love you Sabrina Spellman. If only I had the courage to say it before."

I lean over to kiss her cold lips for the first and last time letting a tear fall. I'm alone in this world though let see how far I can last with out her. I love her so much. I saw Salem jump right next to her curling up beside her. I sigh sadly knowing he's old and most likely going to die soon. I should take up drinking then kill myself. I laugh a sad laugh before shaking my head hearing to the nearest bar. I didn't say a word to anyone of my whereabouts.

-Normal Pov-

Two weeks later on the news announcing a young woman of twenty-four commit suicide holding a note saying She loves Sabrina and she wish to say it sooner. Many were shock to learn of Roxy's death and feelings. Only the Spellmans, Harvey, and their college friends have known the truth. What was sadder two days after Sabrina's funeral Salem pass on before his time to turn back to a human being.

In heaven a young man chuckles as two women dance around. Salem's green eyes soften considering Sabrina a daughter to him before he calls out to them, "Sabrina, you should be glad someone loves you dearly.

"I know Salem," the blond answer as her angel hugs her tighter.

"Love you Sabrina," Roxy whispers kissing her lover on the lips.

"Love you too, Rox," Sabrina whispers back allowing her to hug her while tightening her grip on the woman as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Sad but a bit of romance in the end. I feel bad about Salem dying but plot requires of it but at least he's with his friend and daughter like figure. Reviews will be appreciated and this is a request one-shot as well.<strong>


End file.
